obliviafandomcom-20200214-history
Midori Satomi
Midori Satomi, also known as "07" is a reappearing character in the Oblivia franchise and is the elder sister of Akira Satomi. She is a main party character in both Oblivia - Kurai no Ame and Oblivia III - Orphans of War. She is also Nightmare 07 of the Seven Deadly Sins generation of Nightmares. Appearance Midori is a late teenage Elf girl with two differing forms common in the series. In her natural born form Midori has orange spiked long hair and green eyes (A robotic red eye replaces her left eye when she is made a Cyborg). She has long Elf ears with a golden earring on her right ear, a bright red jewel hangs from its hoop. Midori has a black barrette on the right side of her head in the appearance of a Roman numerical number 7 (VII). She has green nail polish and glowing red tattoos on various locations of her body including her ears, cheeks, shoulder, back, breasts, ribs, arms, pelvis, thighs, and legs. In her Ars Armor, Midori wears a black cloth upon the bridge of her nose, a metallic green and black headpiece on the left side of her head with a bright red diamond and circular jewel in the middle, and a black choker connecting to a shinning red moon crest by short silver chain links. Her chest is bound and wrapped in black and green cloth, on her right shoulder is a metallic guard of green, black, and silver armor followed by a glowing red middle light; a black shoulder sleeve is worn under it. Her right arm has a black gauntlet with green lace, nail parts, and an extending elbow piece with a glowing red jewel. Her left arm armor has a thin layer of black, green, silver, and red metal on the bicep followed by a more shielding piece of black and green armor on her forearm, in its middle is a large red "X". Midori's lower body armor is a thin "Y" shape with green rims on the top parts and red rims on the lower parts with a black middle. Silver circular buttons line the midpoint of each side of the green areas. Her thigh armor is a smooth, curved black shell with green rims and a glowing red "07" on the left leg. A silver piece with colored lights strap them to her with black cords running up her thighs at both sides. Her leg armor is sleek and curved with a black base and razor sharp green blade edges. Silver armor pieces with red jewels protrude from the knee areas. A circular gem surrounded by silver plating forms three red saber diamonds on both legs. The rest of the leg armor has other red light details. Out of Midori's back is her Uncario.EXE vectors in the form of digital black and green tentacles. D e c o d i n g d e c o d i n g by animangaemo-d9ad5nh.jpg|Midori as she appears after her transformation into the Cyborg: Nightmare 07. In her Nightmare form, Midori changes in appearance. Midori's hair color is now lime green and fastened into a long side ponytail by a black hair tie (The hair tie is actually a cloaking device that causes this visual transformation and cannot be removed easily). Her Elf features are now absent including her ears and tattoos. She wears a simple black tank top with green crest designs around the chest area. On her left breast is her Nightmare Code: 07. The bottom of the tank is split but attached by a green "X" of lace followed by green trims along the bottom. Silver zippers line the inside of the chest area of the tank with a large black cross design in its middle. Midori wears a simple black skirt with green ends in this form and an "X" of large ribbon goes across her lap and back of the skirt. She wears two armbands on her forearm with green trim ends and "X" shaped lace in the middles. She also wears two more green laced arm bands on her wrists. A singular tattoo on her left shoulder remains; a green "VII". She wears long thigh high boots with green top trims. The knees of the boots have small green diamonds on them and the toes of the shoes have large red power button symbols on them with green soles. Midori's red moon choker, green nail polish, and metallic headpiece stay in similarity to her Ars Armored form. Personality Trivia * Midori was the first Nightmare designed and was inspired by the idea that all the Nightmares would be robotic. This was later scrapped and left only for her and Nightmare 12. * Though Midori was the first Nightmare designed, she did not start off looking how she did. Originally, Midori was meant to be a male Cannoid with green hair who fights with a shield weapon. When converted over to female in the later designs; Anima decided to tease the idea of Midori once being male in design by giving her the second smallest bust size in the series just after Hikari. * In very early concepts of Midori it was shown that she did not always have a small bust figure however. * Midori's last name "Satomi" is likely a nod to her prior village life. "Midori" is likely a reference to the color her hair changes when disguised by the Nightmares. * Midori's barrette with the Roman numerical VII on it is a reference to her role as the Seventh Nightmare. * Additionally, Midori's birthday is also on the seventh of January, once again referencing the number 7. * As the Seventh Nightmare of the Seven Deadly Sins Nightmares, Midori shares the same color scheme as the First Nightmare of the Seven Deadly Sins Nightmares; Shitemashi. It is likely that "Mother" had her created in the First Nightmare's image. * Midori's color scheme could also be mostly green due to the term "green with envy", a nod to her Sin Arcana. * Midori's drastic change from village girl to robotic Cyborg is themed by the idea of "Nature Vs. Machine." * Midori's Gravity Chip: Gravitas.EXE simply translates to "Gravity Execution File" in Latin. However, the word "gravitas" can also mean seriousness and dignity. * Midori's Ars Arms: Uncario.EXE translates to "Distortion Execution File" in Latin. Gallery D e c o d i n g d e c o d i n g by animangaemo-d9ad5nh.jpg|Midori as Nightmare 07 in her Default design: Short Circuit. Nature by machine by animangaemo-daeinsd.jpg|Midori as Nightmare 07 in her Default design: Short Circuit fighting beside Akira. IMG 0268.JPG|Midori's true form using Ars Armor: Z.E.R.O -E n v y-. Complacent by animangaemo dd7kug5-pre.png|Midori as 07 in her Summer Cyborg design. Looks shorter huh by animangaemo-d6hkte8.jpg|Midori as 07 in her Abstract Vines (Sister Version) design. Navigation